


My heart takes shape in the form of you

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity
Genre: Angst if u squint, Fluff, M/M, They're both whipped for each other, seriwoo rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were a lot of times Seo Woobin held Park Serim’s hands in his; certain moments the other held on to him for support when he felt his whole world crumbling down and the only thing keeping him together is the fact that he’s holding Woobin’s hands. It had always been like that for them, being each other’s support and a safe space to run to whenever things get rough.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	My heart takes shape in the form of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back again after a month of disappearing from the surface of ao3! this is rushed and unedited bc i just needed to write and contribute something to the seriwoo community
> 
> btw this is for kyra! here's ur seriwoo kith <3 and thank u seo for inspiring me to write this mwah

There were a lot of times Seo Woobin held Park Serim’s hands in his; certain moments the other held on to him for support when he felt his whole world crumbling down and the only thing keeping him together is the fact that he’s holding Woobin’s hands. It had always been like that for them, being each other’s support and a safe space to run to whenever things get rough. 

A tear runs down Serim’s cheek, secretly wiping it away but Woobin is quick to notice the older’s actions. He takes Serim’s hands in his like how he always does, intertwining them together. There was no exchange of words needed for the two of them to understand what the action meant—Woobin will always be there to hold Serim’s hands, offering him support whenever the burdens he carries becomes too heavy for just one person. Woobin will always be there for Serim; it has always been like that, and it will always be like that.

The two enjoy the silence enveloping them as they sit on a bench at a random playground near the dorm, just enjoying each other’s presence and staring off into the starless night sky. It’s only when midnight hits that Woobin abruptly stands up, inviting Serim to go back to the dorm because they still have classes tomorrow.

Albeit being hesitant to leave as he still wants to spend more time with Woobin, Serim can do nothing but to let himself get dragged by the younger, a faint colour of cherry blossom tinting his cheeks. 

He’s thankful he has Woobin in his life.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A yawn escapes past Serim’s lips as he listens to the lecture, checking his watch to find out there’s still an hour left before the lecture ends. He silently groans, only wanting to get more sleep because he spent last night thinking about Woobin and how the other is starting to make him feel things he can’t quite put to words. Serim thinks about the way Woobin’s hand seems to fit exactly in his like a missing piece of a puzzle finally completing the picture. It’s like Woobin’s hands are made solely for Serim to hold. He thinks about how Woobin is always there for him, offering him comfort when life becomes hard and he gets too stressed with studying and attending to his responsibilities. He doesn’t know when it started, but one day he just realised Woobin had always been there for him, always knowing when Serim needs him the most. It’s like he’s the only one who truly understands Serim.

As the lecture comes to an end, Serim excitedly picks up his things, just randomly stuffing them in his bag as he remembers how he’s supposed to meet Woobin at their favourite coffee just five minutes away from the university. Woobin invited Serim last night to study with him as finals are getting near, and Serim was so much more than happy when he heard this, vigorously nodding his head with so much excitement Woobin was afraid his head would fall off at some point. 

The walk was shorter than he expected, arriving a little bit earlier than Woobin. Serim supposes it’s because he’s excited to meet the other despite just seeing him this morning before they separate ways to go to their classes. 

Serim picks a seat near the window as he finds it’s more efficient for him to study in such spots. He takes out his things, patiently waiting for Woobin. Soon enough, Woobin finally arrives, tapping Serim’s shoulder to let the older know about his presence.

“Thank you for waiting for me, I had to talk with my professor for a while. Have you ordered yet?”

Serim shakes his head, softly smiling at the other as he notices the apologetic look in Woobin’s eyes. He doesn’t mind even if Woobin was an hour later, or even five hours later. Serim will always patiently wait for him. 

“I’ll go order for you then.” Woobin says, placing his bag on the seat in front Serim as he basically jogs to the cashier counter to order their drinks, already knowing the drink Serim will get—his favourite iced macchiato. 

Woobin comes back with their drinks, placing them on the table. He then starts taking out his things too. The two spend their afternoon at the coffee shop, studying. 

After an hour passes and Woobin feels himself starting to feel drowsy and tired from too much studying, he decides it’s enough for now, planning to study again once they go back to the dorm. There was no room for him to fail his exams so he always has to work and study hard, dedicating most of his time to studying that it sometimes worries Serim. 

“Don’t you get tired of studying and studying? You’re too focused on your studies, cut yourself some slack sometimes, Woo.” Serim had told him once, the older’s face painted with concern when he saw Woobin in probably his most terrible state, with a bag under his eyes and getting only an hour of sleep on the daily. 

Woobin closes his laptop, doing some stretches while sitting and he suddenly stops when he looks at the person in front of him and finds Serim’s head plopped on the table, sleeping peacefully. How long has it been since Serim fell asleep while studying? 

It’s a common occurrence to them, though, and Woobin isn’t surprised that Serim’s sleeping again. He could go on not studying for days and still pass all his subjects. That was the difference between the two of them. While Serim doesn’t have to worry about studying because he can rely on his brain, Woobin has to rely on studying hard because he’s not as smart compared to Serim. 

Woobin rests his head on his hand, staring at the sight of Serim sleeping in front of him, a smile painting his lips, although he doesn’t realise that. He only does when Serim’s eyes suddenly shot open.

“Like my beautiful face?” 

He shuffles awkwardly, embarrassed over the fact that Serim just caught him staring at the older. Woobin tries to avoid Serim’s eyes, coughing.

“I was just about to wake you up.” He mumbles, his cheeks heating up as he feels Serim’s eyes on his.

_God, Woobin, when will you stop embarrassing yourself?_

Serim chuckles. “Yeah, sure.” He replies, a hint of sarcasm could be heard in his voice. It’s moments like this that Woobin wishes to bury himself alive, and this often happens as Serim likes to tease Woobin a lot. 

Rolling his eyes, Woobin packs his things, standing up. “Let’s go, we still have to cook dinner.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Woobin is very stressed.

As exams start to near and a seemingly endless list of projects and requirements that had to be passed awaits him, he feels nothing but an overwhelming urge to just simply run away from all his responsibilities. He hates it. He hasn’t gone out of his room unless he has to attend lectures or when he has to take a bath. When he eats he takes his food inside the room, although in actuality, it’s almost always that he forgets to eat on time if it wasn’t for Serim reminding him about it and bringing him food inside his room. He knows Serim is concerned about him and he feels bad for making the older worry about him. Who even was he to make Serim worry? 

Woobin doesn’t notice when the door suddenly opens. Or when Serim enters and sits on the bed, staring at Woobin with a worried look. 

His attention switches to Serim when he feels the older put his hand on Woobin’s shoulder. He looks up at Serim, feeling his heart break when he sees the look on Serim’s face. Quickly, Woobin stands up to face Serim, taking both the older’s hands in his.

“What are you worried about?”

Serim stares at him in disbelief. “I’m worried about you, Woo. You haven’t been eating well these days, you’ve been locking up yourself here in your room again and burying yourself in schoolworks.” He says, emphasising on ‘you’. Although Woobin knows this well, he didn’t want to hear it come out from the older’s mouth. He doesn’t like it when Serim worries about him, but that’s what he seems to always do. 

Woobin’s eyes softens, squeezing Serim’s hands. 

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” 

As if something broke inside of Serim, he suddenly starts crying, pulling Woobin into a tight hug.

“This isn’t like you, Woo. You never apologise for things you know aren't your fault. I’ve never blamed you for making me worry, it’s just that I’m afraid you’ll go back to your old self again and detach yourself from the world. I don’t want that to happen, Woobin. I want you to be happy, to not feel burdened by things like these—I want nothing but the best for you.” 

Hearing this made Woobin go silent, suddenly realising that Serim is right. He’s slowly going back to his old self with his actions from the past few days.

Two years ago, Woobin had been too focused on his studies, spending his everyday in studying to the point that he forgets to eat and get enough amount of sleep. It's even come to the point that he suddenly fainted due to stress and exhaustion, and ever since then Serim had been taking care of him, always making sure that Woobin’s eating three times a day and getting enough amount of sleep every day. He would always scold Woobin when he spends too many hours focused on studying, inviting the younger to watch a movie with him or go outside with him. 

“You know you can always rant to me when things become too stressful for you to handle, right? I’ll be always here for you to be your pillar of strength and comfort whenever things get hard. Isn’t that what we always do?” 

Woobin pulls one of his hands away from Serim’s, using it to wipe away the tears on the older’s cheeks. 

“Shh. Don’t cry now, I won’t make you worry anymore.” He says softly, staring sincerely into Serim’s eyes. The older nods at him like a child.

“You’ll also have to make up with the days we haven’t spent with each other. I thought we were going to study together?” 

Woobin laughs, finding the sight of Serim pouting and whining like a child so adorable. Seeing Serim like this is a treasure for him, knowing that Serim never shows to side to anyone else but him. He pinches the older’s nose.

“You’re so adorable.” 

Serim groans when he hears this, glaring at Woobin in an attempt to intimidate him although that never works at all. Instead, Woobin only laughs harder at him, eyes forming a pair of crescent moons.

“I hate you.” 

Serim doesn’t know how it happened, but the next thing he knows, he feels Woobin’s lips on his. His eyes widened, suddenly not knowing how to react.

The kiss was short, but it was sweet and Woobin felt the softness of Serim’s lips, and he’s never felt more intoxicated in his life. 

“Do you still hate me now?”

Serim doesn’t answer for a while, staring dumbfoundedly at Woobin and this suddenly made him feel nervous. What if Serim doesn’t feel the same way about him? Suddenly, so many questions entered his mind, but all those doubts and worries clouding his mind just a while ago, leaves when Serim replies.

“I hate you. Kiss me again.”

  
  



End file.
